Many video coding standards employ block-based transforms and motion compensation to achieve compression efficiency. Due to the lossy-compression property of the framework, the quality of the reconstructed videos will typically be degraded. A deblocking filter is generally applied to the decoded picture for removing blocky artifacts. Additional filters are typically used in-loop or out-of-loop to improve the quality of the decoded pictures. These additional filters can cause degradation in the output picture, however.